GEOJIMAL – The Key
by Griffo205
Summary: CHAPTER 7! YUNJAE! "Mianhae, aku sudah berjanji takkan meninggalkan sisi Junsu—ssi. Janjiku pada Harabojie Kim untuk menjaga serta melindungi cucunya juga harus kulakukan." YAOI. BOYSLOVE. MPREG. I'm Fudanshi! AKTF! Review?
1. Chapter 1

**Tittle : Geojimal**

**Chapter : 1 of ?  
**

**Disclaimer : Semua pemain milik diri mereka sendiri, Tuhan, dan orang tua mereka tentunya. Saya hanya meminjam nama, dan FF ini pastinya milikku. Mohon maaf jika ada kesamaan alur atau ide, tapi ini murni karangan saya, tidak ada campur tangan orang lain di dalamnya.**

**Pair : Yunjae**

**Another Cast : Junsu**

**Rated : T**

**Genre : Drama, Family, Hurt/Comfort**

**Warning : Yaoi, OOC, Typo, Miss-Typo, dan MPREG [Tergantung pembaca]**

**.**

**TIDAK DI EDIT LAGI! SORRY FOR TYPOS!**

**.**

**Don't Like YAOI? Just get out by click the X button!**

**.**

_Your existence_

.

_Has gently changed me..._

.

_To find the key to your heart_

.

"Mulai hari ini, Yunho akan menjadi pelayanmu."

Namja bernama Yunho yang mengenakan pakaian serba hitam itu maju selangkah dari tuannya, "Annyeonghaseyo, senang bertemu denganmu, Jaejoong–_ssi_," ia membungkuk pada seseorang yang ada dihadapannya maupun tuannya.

"A – aku, ini baik-baik saja, aku tidak butuh bantuan," seorang namja cantik menjawabnya dengan terbata dan satu tangan yang diulur ke depan, guna menghindari dua namja lain di depannya.

"Melihatmu seperti itu, bagaimana kau bisa bilang baik-baik saja?" namja dengan nama Kim Junsu itu melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada, pandangan matanya yang dingin tak lepas dari tangan dan kaki namja bernama Jaejoong yang di gips.

"Ah…" Jaejoong, namja cantik itu bergumam begitu menyadari keadaannya. Tangan kanannya yang di gips karena patah, dan kaki kirinya diperban karena keseleo.

Junsu memandang malas pada Jaejoong, "Aku merasa bertanggung jawab atas apa yang terjadi padamu juga kondisimu, kecelakaan itu terjadi di rumahku. Aku akan meminjamkan pelayan pribadiku, Yunho, padamu, aku percaya padanya."

Kejadian dua hari lalu serasa terulang di ingatan Jaejoong, saat dimana dirinya jatuh dari balkon ruangan Harabojinya yang terhalangi pagar. Padahal hari itu merupakan hari sedih yang dilalui semua orang termasuk dirinya. Haraboji Kim meninggal karena usia tuanya. Di saat orang-orang bersedih, ia malah menyebabkan insiden kecelakaan pada dirinya sendiri, walau itu tak disengaja. Masih teringat jelas di ingatannya yang agak mengabur, orang-orang membicarakan dirinya yang digendong karena luka ditubuhnya.

_"Pagar balkonnya hancur…"_

_"Dia cedera…"_

_"Pertanda tidak baik…"_

_"Anak haram itu berani datang ke rumah utama…"_

_"Tak tahu malu…"_

"Ngomong-ngomong, Yunho akan tinggal disini. Aku tidak ingin lebih lama disini, aku tidak mau bau orang miskin ada padaku. Aku akan pulang sekarang," Junsu angkat suara, membuat Jaejoong tersadar dari lamunannya akan bayang-bayang kejadian kemarin.

Saat Junsu berjalan ke arah pintu keluar, di ikuti Yunho yang mengantar tuannya ke depan, Jaejoong berusaha bangkit dari duduknya di atas ranjang, "Tu – tunggu! Junsu–_ah _tunggu!" namun sayang, karena salah satu kakinya masih keseleo, ia jatuh terduduk ke atas lantai yang dingin. "AH! Ow oww…" ia mengaduh kesakitan.

Yunho mendekati Jaejoong dan membantu tuan barunya yang sementara itu untuk bangkit, lalu mengarahkan namja cantik itu untuk kembali duduk di atas ranjang, "Apa kau baik-baik saja, Jaejoong–_ssi_? Karena kau baru meninggalkan rumah sakit pagi tadi, kau seharusnya bergerak pelan-pelan dan hati-hati."

"Mi – mianhae, maafkan aku…" Jaejoong bergumam dengan wajah yang setara dengan dada bidang milik Yunho, entah kenapa wajahnya memerah. Dengan segera ia mendorong bahu Yunho menjauh dengan tangan kirinya yang bebas, "Um… Aku – aku baik-baik saja, sungguh. Jadi, tolong tinggalkan aku sendiri," ia memalingkan wajah cantiknya menhadap ke arah lain.

Yunho mundur selangkah, "Tidak, aku khawatir. Karena perintah Junsu–_ssi_, aku akan merawat anda dan tinggal disini."

Jaejoong melotot. Apa?! Dia bilang tinggal disini? Bersama? Tapi disini hanya ada satu ruangan dan dapur!

.

.

.

"Jaejoong–_ssi_, ini makananmu," Yunho menyerahkan sebuah nampan yang di atasnya telah terisi lengkap oleh makanan, namja bermata musang itu memakai apron berwarna merah bergambar beruang milik Jaejoong, tanpa rasa malu.

Jaejoong memangku nampan itu di atas pahanya yang tertutupi selimut tebal miliknya, "Kenapa aku harus makan di atas tempat tidur? Apa ini baik-baik saja?" ia menatap polos pada makanan di pangkuannya.

Yunho yang sedang mencuci peralatan masaknya tadi hanya menoleh sebentar, lalu melanjutkan kegiatannya, "Junsu–_ssi_ selalu sarapan di atas tempat tidurnya, jadi tidak ada yang perlu kau khawatirkan."

Jaejoong mengerjap polos, "N – ne," jawabnya adak terbata, "Oh!" saat akan menyuapkan makanan dengan tangan kirinya, ia agak kesulitan, hingga makanannya berjatuhan kembali ke dalam piring, "Oh…" ia mencoba lagi, namun gagal.

"_Here you are…_" Yunho yang telah selesai dengan cucian piringnya, mengambil alih sendok yang di genggam Jaejoong, mengarahkannya ke bibir plum Jaejoong yang tertutup.

"Huh, a – aku benar-benar bisa melakukannya… sendiri," ia agak gugup juga dipandang intens oleh Yunho dengan sepasang mata tajamnya, pipinya bahkan merona seperti yeoja.

Namun Yunho semakin menatap tajam Jaejoong, seolah memerintahkan namja cantik itu agar menurut saja padanya, seperti pandangan mengintimidasi.

_"Ini memalukan. Aku bertaruh, pasti kelakuanku padanya terlihat jelas sekali aneh."_ Batin Jaejoong yang akhirnya menurut dan membuka mulutnya untuk menerima suapan dari Yunho.

"Ini enak!" pekiknya saat makanan-makanan itu tertelan, bertingkah seperti anak kecil yang senang diberi permen, ia pun tanpa sadar mengeluarkan ekspresi kekanakannya.

"Aku bersyukur," gumam Yunho yang menundukkan wajahnya.

Jaejoong menatap bingung pada sikap Yunho, ia pun terus menerima suapan dari Yunho hingga makanan di piringnya habis tak bersisa.

_"Apa begini baik-baik saja? Aku, seperti mengandalkannya begitu banyak. Dimanja…"_ batin namja cantik itu.

_"Perutku penuh, rasanya aku mengantuk…"_ beberapa menit berlalu setelah Yunho mencuci piring makannya, Jaejoong memejamkan matanya perlahan dan terlelap ke alam mimpi.

Yunho berjalan mendekat dan menyelimuti tubuh Jaejoong yang tertidur. Pandangan yang tadinya biasa saja, kini berubah serius. Ia memandang kesegala penjuru ruangan seolah mencari sesuatu, bahkan menimbulkan suara yang agak berisik.

.

.

.

"MWO?! TIDAK ADA DISANA?!" suara lumba-lumba Junsu terdengar begitu jelas bahkan jika telepon genggam yang di pegang Yunho dijauhkan. Nada kemarahan terdengar jelas ditelinga Yunho.

"Tidak," Yunho menjawabnya singkat namun begitu jelas ditelinga Junsu.

"KENAPA KAU TIDAK BISA MENEMUKANNYA BAHKAN DIRUMAH KECIL SEPERTI ITU?! APA YANG KAU PIKIRKAN SAAT AKU MENGIRIM KAU KESANA HAH?! DASAR TIDAK BERGUNA!"

"Jeongmal mianhae, Junsu–_ssi_, jeongmal mianhae," Yunho terus meminta maaf pada Junsu yang mengamuk, ia sudah biasa menerima makian seperti sekarang, bagaimanapun ia hanya seorang pelayan dirumah Junsu.

"TEMUKAN BENDA ITU!"

"Tapi – "

"_SHUT UP!_ DIAM DAN CARI BENDA ITU SECEPATNYA! KAU MENGERTI, YUNHO?!"

Yunho terkesiap saat ucapannya terpotong, apalagi saat Junsu tetap berteriak padanya di seberang sana, ia menghela napas, "Ne, Junsu–_ssi_," jawabnya pelan.

.

.

.

**TBC**

* * *

**A/N :** Ini dibuat dalam waktu beberapa jam saja, tapi ide sudah ada sejak beberapa bulan belakangan ini. Maaf kalau udah engga terlalu aktif di FFn, mohon maklumin, karena waktu sekolah udah agak padat. Buat yang selalu dukung aku di twitter maupun di FFn, gomawo :) Ah, jika ada yang mau mpreg harap komen di review, karena aku voting. Apa ada yang mau bantu untuk membuat Rated M-nya Yunjae? Aku belum bisa, tenang aja, bukan bulan Ramadhan ini kok, mungkin setelahnya. Jebbal...

.

**Review?**

.

**Gomawo 21/7/2013 4:00:00 PM**

.

**Jason**


	2. Chapter 2

**Tittle : Geojimal**

**Chapter : 2 of ?  
**

**Disclaimer : Semua pemain milik diri mereka sendiri, Tuhan, dan orang tua mereka tentunya. Saya hanya meminjam nama, dan FF ini pastinya milikku. Mohon maaf jika ada kesamaan alur atau ide, tapi ini murni karangan saya, tidak ada campur tangan orang lain di dalamnya.**

**Pair : Yunjae**

**Another Cast : Bad!Junsu**

**Rated : T**

**Genre : Drama, Family, Hurt/Comfort**

**Warning : Yaoi, OOC, Typo, Miss-Typo, dan MPREG  
**

**.**

**TIDAK DI EDIT LAGI! SORRY FOR TYPOS!**

**.**

**Don't Like YAOI and MPREG?! Just get out by click the X button!**

**.**

_Your existence_

.

_Has gently changed me..._

.

_To find the key to your heart_

.

Sepasang kelopak mata besar itu mengerjap perlahan. Pandangan agak buram lama kelamaan berubah jelas. Jaejoong mendudukkan dirinya perlahan dengan tumpuan tangan kirinya yang bebas, dan tubuhnya ia sandarkan pada kepala ranjang kecil miliknya. Matanya bergerak kesana-kemari.

"Oww… Aku tak menyadari jika aku ketiduran…" gumam Jaejoong yang tengah menyamankan punggungnya di kepala ranjang dengan tumpukan bantal empuk.

"Jaejoong–_ssi_, kau sudah bangun? Ini masih sore…" sebuah suara _baritone_ terdengar begitu jelas di telinga Jaejoong.

Segera saja Jaejoong menoleh ke sumber suara, mencari keberadaan namja yang bicara dengan suara _baritone_ barusan, "Yunho–_ssi_…" ia terkejut mendapati Yunho di dapur kecil apartemennya. Namun Jaejoong lebih terkejut saat melihat keadaan apartemen kecil miliknya, matanya terbelalak, bahkan bibirnya menganga, "AH! Apartemenku sangat bersih!" ia berdecak kagum.

Yunho terdiam dan tetap memperhatikan sikap Jaejoong.

"Kau sudah membersihkannya… Kau tidah seharusnya melakukannya…" Jaejoong berucap seperti itu sebenarnya karena dia malu, siapa tahu saja Yunho telah melihat sesuatu yang aneh di kamarnya, seperti buku yang kotor atau apapun itu. Lihat saja pipinya telah merona.

Yunho membungkukkan dirinya, "Jeongmal mianhaeyo, Jaejoong–_ssi. _Aku melakukannya tanpa meminta persetujuanmu terlebih dahulu…" walau wajahnya datar, namun nadanya terselip penyesalan, walau sedikit.

"Ah! Jangan meminta maaf…" Jaejoong jadi kelabakan menerima permintaan maaf dari namja di depannya ini, padahal ia tak ada niat untuk mendapatkan permintaan maaf.

Yunho melepaskan apron yang sedari tadi dipakainya, lalu kembali dengan sebuah kotak putih ditangannya, "Ayo ganti perbanmu," ujarnya yang lalu berjongkok di depan Jaejoong yang telah duduk dengan kaki menjulur ke lantai.

"Ah, ne. Mianhae dan gomawo, Yunho–_ssi_" gumam Jaejoong.

"Bukan apa-apa," jawab Yunho enteng, lalu tangannya dengan hati-hati membuka perban lama Jaejoong.

"Jadi," suara indah Jaejoong memecah kesunyian, membuat Yunho diam dan hanya mendengarkan tanpa menoleh, "Sejak kapan kau bekerja di rumah keluarga Kim?" ia bertanya takut-takut kalau Yunho malah marah dengan pertanyaannya.

Akhirnya seteah diam dua menit, Yunho pun menjawabnya, "Aku sudah ada disana cukup lama," ia memberi jeda sekedar mengeluarkan perban baru guna menggantinya, "Haraboji Kim telah menyelamatkanku yang duduk menekuk lutut dengan tubuh kotor dan lusuh di depan toko yang tutup," tanpa sadar, iangatan Yunho bergerak ke masa lalu sambil menceritakannya perlahan pada Jaejoong yang mendengarkan dengan seksama.

_"Kemarilah…"_

_"Mulai sekarang, kau bagian keluarga ini, Yunho–ya. Meski aku tidak mengangkatmu resmi, namun kamu harus tahu, bahwa kami peduli padamu…"_

_"Jika kamu sangat ingin membalas kebaikanku, juga menolongku, tolong jaga dan rawat cucuku…"_

_"Aku mempercayakan hal itu padamu, Yunho–ya. Buatlah aku tenang, tanpa beban pikiran 'nanti', arraseo?"_

"Setelah itu, aku membantu pekerjaannya sambil merawat Junsu–_ssi_," Yunho diam sejenak guna mengatur napasnya, lalu melanjutkan lagi ceritanya saat Jaejoong diam tanpa bertanya, "Haraboji Kim tidak mengetahui sebelumnya, sampai orang tuamu yang meninggal saat kecelakaan, ia baru mengetahui jika ternyata ia memiliki satu cucu lain."

Jaejoong lantas memandang kesatu arah dengan mata sendu dan hidung memerah, siap menangis kapan saja, namun ia tetap berusaha tegar di hadapan Yunho, "Walaupun aku tidak tahu menahu, sampai aku lalu menyadarinya, jika _'ini bukan keluarga biasa'_. Sampai saat itu, aku baru tahu jika sebenarnya Appa datang dari keluarga bangsawan besar, dan Appa satu-satunya anak lelaki keluarga Kim. Aku anak Appa dari yeoja selain Eomma Junsu, apa yang harus kuperbuat?" jelasnya panjang lebar, tak sadar jika air matanya telah menetes perlahan, "Tapi, Haraboji satu-satunya orang yang menerimaku dirumah utama keluarga Kim, dia mengadopsiku dan memperhatikanku. Aku tidak percaya Haraboji telah meninggal…" air matanya telah menurun dengan deras, "Ini menyedihkan…" lalu tak lama Jaejoong menghapus air matanya secara asal, "Huh? Air mata?"

Yunho yang merasakan setetes air jatuh mengenai tangannya yang telah selesai memasang plester untuk menahan perban agar tidak lepas pun menengadah. Ia terperangah melihat Jaejoong menangis dengan banyaknya air mata walau tanpa suara isakan, ia jadi teringat sesuatu, "Saat pemakaman Harboji Kim, kau satu-satunya orang yang menangisi kepergiannya, walaupun keluarga banyak yang berduka, namun mereka tak sampai menangis sepertimu. Haraboji memang orang yang mengagumkan, aku juga bersedih." Jelas Yunho pada Jaejoong yang memperhatikan wajah Yunho yang menunjukkan ekspresi sedih.

"Yunho–_ssi_," Jaejoong tersentak, lengan kekar Yunho mendekapnya. Jaejoong bahkan dapat merasakan detak jantung namja bermata musang itu, dan ia bersyukur Yunho tak melihat semburat merah muda di pipih putihnya.

Yunho memejamkan mata musangnya, menenggelamkan wajah Jaejoong di dadanya, dan menyerukkan wajahnya sendiri di pundak bergetar Jaejoong, yang tanpa sadar napasnya mengenai tengkuk namja cantik itu.

Beberapa menit terlewati, Jaejoong yang tadi kaku dan kelu akhirnya mendorong pelan bahu keras Yunho. Namun sebelumnya ia berusaha menghilangkan segala rona merah di pipi porselennya, "Ah ne! Karena kau sudah mengganti perbannya, aku akan mandi! Ne, _shower_!" dengan cepat ia bangkit dari duduknya, lalu berjalan cepat ke arah kamar mandinya yang kecil.

Yunho menahan lengan kiri Jaejoong sebelum namja cantik itu sempat membuka pintu kamar mandi, "Tidak beralasan untukmu yang masih diperban begini untuk mandi _shower_, bagaimana dengan gosokkan busa di punggung saja?" tawarnya mengingat 'tuan barunya' itu masih di perban tangan dan kakinya.

Jaejoong menggeleng semangat, "Gwaenchana, aku akan baik-baik saja," dan langsung menutup pintu kamar mandi. Dibalik pintu kayu itu, Jaejoong bersender dengan dada bergemuruh cepat, ia menormalkan napasnya yang terengah-engah seperti kehabisan oksigen.

_"Wa _– _waegeurae? Kenapa dadaku bergemuruh kencang? Kenapa tiba-tiba aku merasakan hal ini?"_

Tak ingin memikirkan hal-hal aneh, namja cantik itu mulai melepaskan kaos putihnya, walau hanya dengan satu tangan namun ia tetap berusaha, dan ia sempat mengeluh dengan bergumam kencang, "Waa ~"

Saat akan menggantungkannya di gantungan yang ada di belakang pintu, tiba-tiba pintu terbuka. Menampilkan sosok Yunho yang menyembulkan kepalanya di pintu, "Apa aku perlu membantumu?"

Jaejoong sontak terkejut, "Waa!" ia tak menyangka Yunho akan melihatnya yang _topless_ seperti sekarang.

Namun bukan itu yang diperhatikan lekat-lekat oleh Yunho, perhatian namja tampan itu teralihkan pada kalung rantai emas putih Jaejoong, yang berbandulkan sebuah kunci tak biasa, karena hanya ada satu jenis di dunia. Dan Yunho kenal betul apa itu. Benda yang membuatnya terkena omelan Junsu, benda yang membuatnya harus terjebak di apartemen kecil ini.

.

.

.

TBC

* * *

A/N : Mian kalau laa update dan kurang memuaskan, tapi cuma segini yang bisa aku buat, sesuai pemikiranku, lagipula inilah nasib pelajar hehe. Tapi aku agak kecewa, karena yang chapter 1 cuma sedikit yang review, padahal yang baca banyak... Okay, siapa disini yang mau bikinin aku RATED-M untuk YUNJAE, setelah lebaran kok :)

.

Review? Jebbal...

.

Jeongmal Gomawo 24/7/2013 5:25:00 PM

.

JasGriffo25 ^^


	3. Chapter 3

**Tittle : Geojimal – The Key  
**

**Chapter : 3 of ?  
**

**Disclaimer : Semua pemain milik diri mereka sendiri, Tuhan, dan orang tua mereka tentunya. Saya hanya meminjam nama, dan FF ini pastinya milikku. Mohon maaf jika ada kesamaan alur atau ide, tapi ini murni karangan saya, tidak ada campur tangan orang lain di dalamnya.**

**Pair : Yunjae**

**Another Cast : Bad!Junsu**

**Rated : T**

**Genre : Drama, Family, Hurt/Comfort**

**Warning : Yaoi, OOC, Typo, Miss-Typo, dan MPREG  
**

**.**

**TIDAK DI EDIT LAGI! SORRY FOR TYPOS!**

**.**

**Don't Like YAOI and MPREG?! Just get out by click the X button!**

**.**

_Your existence_

.

_Has gently changed me..._

.

_To find the key to your heart_

.

_"Wa _– _waegeurae? Kenapa dadaku bergemuruh kencang? Kenapa tiba-tiba aku merasakan hal ini?"_

Tak ingin memikirkan hal-hal aneh, namja cantik itu mulai melepaskan kaos putihnya, walau hanya dengan satu tangan namun ia tetap berusaha, dan ia sempat mengeluh dengan bergumam kencang, "Waa ~"

Saat akan menggantungkannya di gantungan yang ada di belakang pintu, tiba-tiba pintu terbuka. Menampilkan sosok Yunho yang menyembulkan kepalanya di pintu, "Apa aku perlu membantumu?"

Jaejoong sontak terkejut, "Waa!" ia tak menyangka Yunho akan melihatnya yang _topless_ seperti sekarang.

Namun bukan itu yang diperhatikan lekat-lekat oleh Yunho, perhatian namja tampan itu teralihkan pada kalung rantai emas putih Jaejoong, yang berbandulkan sebuah kunci tak biasa, karena hanya ada satu jenis di dunia. Dan Yunho kenal betul apa itu. Benda yang membuatnya terkena omelan Junsu, benda yang membuatnya harus terjebak di apartemen kecil ini.

Jaejoong mengerutkan keningnya saat tak melihat reaksi apapun dari namja di hadapannya.

"Apa itu?" akhirnya Yunho membuka suaranya, walau ia tahu bandul apa yang dipakai Jaejoong dikalungnya, namun ia hanya ingin memastikannya.

"Ini?" Jaejoong menunjuk bandul itu pelan, "Ini kenang-kenangan dari Haraboji, aku menyimpannya di rantai ini, supaya aku tak kehilangannya," ia tersenyum lembut saat mengingat Harabojinya.

"Ah, begitu," Yunho memasang wajah menyesalnya.

Jaejoong langsung tersadar, "Kau tak perlu membantuku dalam hal ber-_shower_, jika kau menginap disini, kau bisa istirahat duluan. AH! Tapi aku tidak punya _futon_, dan lagi tempat tidur hanya satu," ia mendorong bahu Yunho agar keluar dari kamar mandi.

"Tolong jangan khawatirkan itu, Jaejoong–_ssi_. Aku bisa tidur dimana pun," Yunho akhirnya mengalah dan keluar dari kamar mandi dengan sukarela.

.

.

.

Yunho terlentang di atas lantai dengan beralaskan karpet tipis yang disediakan Jaejoong sebagai pengganti _futon_. Menatap langit-langit apartemen kecil itu dengan pandangan menerawang, apa penglihatannya beberapa jam lalu kesalahan?

Ponsel yang diletakkan tepat di samping kepala kecilnya bergetar, membuat Yunho dengan cepat meraihnya dan menggeser tombol hijau di layar _touchscreen_ itu.

"Yoboseyo, Junsu–_ssi_," sapanya sopan pada seseorang yang meneleponnya tengah malam itu. Ia sudah hapal benar siapa yang akan meneleponnya, lagipula hanya satu orang yang tahu nomor ponselnya.

"Bagaimana?" nada ringan terdengar dari _line_ seberang. Berbeda dengan kemarin, suara itu terdengar begitu tenang tanpa terselip emosi sedikit pun, malah terdengar begitu sabar.

Yunho tak menjawabnya langsung, pikirannya sedikit teralihkan pada seorang namja yang tertidur lelap di atas ranjang kecil di sampingnya. Wajah damai itu, senyum manisnya yang selalu ia umbar, mata besarnya yang memancarkan sinar, apa ia tega menghancurkan kebahagiaan itu?

"Yah! Jung Yunho!" Junsu berteriak kala tak mendapat jawaban dari Yunho, yang ada hanya keheningan selama dua menit, ia menggerutu pelan, berbeda dengan sikapnya yang biasa dingin.

Yunho terkesiap, ia memutar pandangannya ke segala arah, "A – ah, mianhae, aku sedikit kelelahan, tak terasa tertidur, jeongmal mianhae, Junsu–_ssi_," ia memperagakan menguap supaya Junsu percaya dengan kata-katanya.

"Benarkah? Baiklah, kalau begitu sebaiknya kau beristirahat lebih cepat saja. Laporkan saja padaku besok ne, Jja!"

Yunho menghela napas bersamaan dengan tangannya yang menjauhkan ponsel yang sambungan teleponnya telah diputus secara sepihak oleh Junsu. Lagi dan lagi ia menghela napasnya, lelah. Kapan ia akan memberitahukannya pada Junsu? Jika apa yang tuan mudanya itu minta sudah ia temukan.

.

.

.

Yunho mengerjapkan matanya perlahan, sinar matahari telah menembus di sela-sela jendela yang tirainya terbuka. Dengan cepat ia menegakkan tubuhnya saat kesadarannya telah terisi penuh, hidungnya mencium bau harum yang berasal dari arah kamar mandi yang baru terbuka pintunya. Wangi _citrus_ menguar dari sela-sela pintu yang mengeluarkan asap mengepul, entah kenapa mencium harumnya membuatnya memejamkan matanya dan menghirup wangi itu dalam-dalam.

"Yunho–_ssi_? Apa ada yang salah?"

Suara merdu itu membuatnya mengira bahwa ia pasti salah dengar. Suara itu bagai melodi indah di telinganya, mengantarkan ransangan hanya melalui suara. Ah, sepertinya ia belum sepenuhnya sadar dari tidurnya.

" — ho–_ssi_? Gwaenchana?"

Sebuah tepukan hangat di bahu bidangnya akhirnya membuatnya sadar, mata musang itu menyorot bingung saat menemukan Jaejoong yang mengenakan celana pendek setengah paha putih mulusnya, dan juga kaos putih tipisnya yang sesungguhnya memperlihatkan dua buah bulatan pink di dadanya. Yunho meneguk _saliva_nya gugup, kenapa ia bisa terangsang hanya dengan memandang tubuh Jaejoong?

"Gwaenchana?"

Ah, kenapa Yunho jadi seperti orang bodoh begini?

"Yunho–_ssi_? Gwaenchana?" sepertinya kesabaran Jaejoong hampir habis. Terbukti dari nada suaranya yang menajam, walau tetap menunjukkan kekhawatirannya.

Yunho menggeleng cepat, "Ani, nan gwaenchana. Mianhae, sepertinya aku bangun kesiangan," namja tampan itu mengelus tengkuknya gugup.

Jaejoong tersenyum, ah, sepertinya Yunho akan gila melihat betapa senyuman itu membuatnya mabuk, "Ini masih terlalu pagi, Yunho–_ah_."

Yunho terperangah, apa telinganya tidak salah dengar? Jaejoong memanggilnya dengan panggilan _informal_ tanpa embel-embel _ssi_?

Jaejoong terkikik geli melihat reaksi Yunho yang menatap tak percaya padanya, "Tak apa kan kalau aku memanggilmu begitu? Sepertinya panggilan formal tak cocok untukmu," ia kembali tersenyum.

"A – ah, ne, kau bisa memanggilku apapun kau suka, Jaejoong–_ssi_," Yunho tergagap dan menjawab pertanyaan Jaejoong apa adanya.

Jaejoong menggeleng pelan, "Jangan panggil namaku terlalu formal, cukup Jaejoong saja, kalau kau mau, kau juga bisa memanggilku Joongie."

Yunho membungkuk sekali, "Mianhae, tapi dalam peraturan tata karma yang ku pelajari, kami para pelayan tidak boleh memanggil nama tuan kami dengan _informal_," ia tersenyum lembut untuk menggambarkan ekspresi kecil dihatinya merasakan kepolosan Jaejoong barusan.

Jaejoong terperangah, ia menyukai senyuman itu.

Yunho menatap kikuk Jaejoong yang memandanginya terus seolah menelanjanginya saja, "Cho – chogi, kenapa memandangi wajahku terus? Apa ada yang salah?"

Jaejoong cepat-cepat menggeleng tak setuju.

_"Salah. Karena kau membuatku menyukai wajah dan senyumanmu itu, Yunho—ah…"_

.

.

.

"YUNHO!" pekikan Junsu terdengar memekakan ditelinga Yunho, namun ia masih beruntung karena menjauhkan ponselnya sebelum suara lumba-lumba tuannya memecahkan gendang telinganya, "APA SAJA YANG KAU LAKUKAN!? BERAPA LAMA KAU PIKIR AKU MENUNGGU!?"

Yunho menghembuskan napasnya tanpa sepengetahuan Junsu, "Bagaimanapun, luka di tubuh Jaejoong—_ssi_ masih belum – "

"PERSETAN DENGAN NAMJA ITU! KAU PIKIR SIAPA YANG AKAN DENGAN SERIUS MERAWAT NAMJA TAK BERGUNA SEPERTINYA!? MEREPOTKAN!"

Yunho terdiam membisu. Entah kenapa ia tidak suka kata-kata Junsu yang mengatakan Jaejoong tak berguna, sebagian dari dirinya merasa marah, namun ia tak bisa berbuat banyak, apalagi untuk melawan Junsu.

"KUNCINYA! TEMUKAN KUNCI ITU SEKARANG DAN SERAHKAN KESINI SECEPATNYA!"

Yunho memikirkannya sejenak, lalu dengan tanpa semangat ia mnjawab, "Ne, Junsu—_ssi_…" ia berjalan keluar dengan wajah muram, namun saat dilihatnya Jaejoong yang duduk tenang di atas ranjang memandangnya khawatir.

"Gwaenchana?" nada khawatir jelas tersirat dalam pertanyaan yang Jaejoong lontarkan padanya sekarang.

Yunho berusaha terlihat normal dengan tersenyum kecil, "Mian menunggu ditengah pergantian perbanmu, Mianhaeyo Jaejoong—_ssi_."

Jaejoong memberikan senyuman simpul pada Yunho yang menatapnya dengan permintaan maaf sang namja berbibir hati, "Apa yang Junsu katakan?" sebenarnya ia tidak enak untuk bertanya, namun sifatnya yang ingin tahu mendorongnya untuk bertanya.

"Tidak ada yang penting," jawab Yunho yang kini mulai serius mengganti perban di kaki Jaejoong.

Jaejoong terdiam dan memandang kosong pada lantai apartemennya.

"Berita bagus, pembengkakannya berkurang," ujar Yunho yang masih terfokus pada kaki Jaejoong, "Apa kau masih merasakan sakit?" tanyanya tanpa menengadahkan wajah tampannya.

"Ne," jawab Jaejoong pelan.

_"Aku pembohong. Faktanya, keseleo di kakiku sudah lebih baik. Dan lenganku tak lagi terasa terlalu sakit. Aku mengerti, jika merawatku tidak lagi penting. Jadi, kenapa aku selalu melebih-lebihkan lukaku? Saat aku sembuh, Yunho harus pergi."_

Yunho menengadah menatap Jaejoong, "Mianhae, apa ini sakit?" tanyanya dengan nada khawatir.

"Sedikit…" Jaejoong menjawab dengan senyum paksanya.

Yunho menyadari senyum ganjil itu. Ia merasa Jaejoong tengah menanggung sebuah beban yang ia sendiri pun tak tahu. Ia ingin menguranginya, namun ia tak bisa berbuat banyak selain mendukung Jaejoong secara tak langsung dari jauh. Ya, hanya itu.

.

.

.

Yunho bergerak pelan untuk naik ke atas ranjang sempit Jaejoong, mendudukkan dirinya dengan nyaman disana. Memandangi wajah damai dan tenang Jaejoong membuat hatinya hampa. Tangannya perlahan terulur untuk membuka satu persatu kancing piyama Jaejoong, bergerak tanpa sang pemilik tahu. Setelah dada putih itu terbebas dari penghalang, tangan Yunho meraih bandul kalung yang menjadi kunci penting bagi Junsu.

Tanpa Yunho sadari, Jaejoong perlahan mengerjapkan matanya saat merasakan geli akibat pergerakan rantai kalung yang ia pakai, "Yun – ho—_ah_?"

Yunho tergelak sadar, ia lalu memandangi keadaan Jaejoong, _half naked?_

Jaejoong mengucek matanya pelan, berusaha mengumpulkan nyawanya yang berkeliaran di alam lain.

Pikiran dan hati Yunho bergejolak, antara kewajiban dan perasaannya. Namun setelah beberapa detik berpikir, tangannya yang masih menggenggam erat kunci mengerat, lalu akan menariknya sebelum Jaejoong menghentikannya.

"Tu – nggu! Yunho—_ah_ tunggu!"

Lalu tanpa pikir panjang Yunho membekap bibir plum itu dengan bibir hatinya. Ya, Yunho mencium paksa bibir menggoda milik Jaejoong. Jaejoong meronta menolak ciuman paksa Yunho yang kian mendalam. Ciuman itu sempat terlepas, dan Jaejoong membuang wajahnya ke arah lain.

Namun Yunho sudah membekap bibir seksi itu dengan tangannya dan tangannya yang satunya ia gunakan untuk membuka paksa celana piyama Jaejoong yang berwarna abu-abu merah itu dengan cepat. Dan saat tangan Jaejoong menolak dengan mendorong tubuh kekar Yunho, tangan kirinya diikat di kepala ranjang dengan dasi yang tadinya melingkar di leher Yunho dengan sempurna. Yunho memulai aksi yang menyakitkan bagi Jaejoong pada awalnya, dan nikmat di tengah permainan mereka. Dan tanpa Jaejoong sadari, saat mereka berdua meraih klimaks, Yunho telah berhasil melepas kalung di lehernya.

.

.

.

**TBC**

* * *

**A/N :** Sorry untuk update yang lama, 10 hari?! Huaaa I'm really sorry... Maaf juga untuk adegan akhir itu, sungguh aku engga sanggup ngepost yang rated M, karena pembacaku itu terdiri dari anak dibawah umur, juga ibu-ibu yang bisa mengomeli saya nantinya (Re : **My Beauty Jeje**) hehe ampun ma~

Ah, tomorrow I'll take morning flight to Yogyakarta, who's live there? or maybe take a same flight with me? You'll see me soon :)

.

**Review?**

.

**Thank you 4/8/2013 11:00:00**

.

**Jason G.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Tittle : Geojimal – The Key  
**

**Chapter : 4 of ?  
**

**Disclaimer : Semua pemain milik diri mereka sendiri, Tuhan, dan orang tua mereka tentunya. Saya hanya meminjam nama, dan FF ini pastinya milikku. Mohon maaf jika ada kesamaan alur atau ide, tapi ini murni karangan saya, tidak ada campur tangan orang lain di dalamnya.**

**Pair : Yunjae**

**Another Cast : Bad!Junsu**

**Rated : T**

**Genre : Drama, Family, Hurt/Comfort, Mystery  
**

**Warning : Yaoi, OOC, Typo, Miss-Typo, dan MPREG  
**

**.**

**TIDAK DI EDIT LAGI! SORRY FOR TYPOS!**

**.**

**Don't Like YAOI and MPREG?! Just get out by click the X button!**

**.**

_Your existence_

.

_Has gently changed me..._

.

_To find the key to your heart_

.

"Tu – nggu! Yunho—_ah_ tunggu!"

Lalu tanpa pikir panjang Yunho membekap bibir plum itu dengan bibir hatinya. Ya, Yunho mencium paksa bibir menggoda milik Jaejoong. Jaejoong meronta menolak ciuman paksa Yunho yang kian mendalam. Ciuman itu sempat terlepas, dan Jaejoong membuang wajahnya ke arah lain.

Namun Yunho sudah membekap bibir seksi itu dengan tangannya dan tangannya yang satunya ia gunakan untuk membuka paksa celana piyama Jaejoong yang berwarna abu-abu merah itu dengan cepat. Dan saat tangan Jaejoong menolak dengan mendorong tubuh kekar Yunho, tangan kirinya diikat di kepala ranjang dengan dasi yang tadinya melingkar di leher Yunho dengan sempurna.

Yunho memulai aksi yang menyakitkan bagi Jaejoong pada awalnya, dan nikmat di tengah permainan mereka. Dan tanpa Jaejoong sadari, saat mereka berdua meraih klimaks, Yunho telah berhasil melepas kalung di lehernya.

.

.

.

Jaejoong mengerjap pelan, mengumpulkan seluruh kesadarannya yang sempat berkeliaran agar terfokus menyatu pada dirinya. Ia mengangkat kedua tangannya tinggi-tinggi ke langit. Walau tangan yang satunya masih di _gips_, tak menghalangi gerakannya untuk merenggangkan tubuhnya yang lelah. Mata besar itu menoleh ke kanan dan ke kiri dengan lemas, yang pergerakannya semakin melemas karena tak mendapati seorang namja di sebelah ranjangnya.

Yunho tak ada. Dan ini sudah hari ketiga semenjak Yunho pergi karena urusan penting Junsu di Negara lain untuk urusan bisnis perusahaan besar Kim, setidaknya begitulah alasan Yunho. Semenjak Haraboji Kim meninggal, Junsu lah yang menggantikan tugas sang kakek di perusahaan yang sejak awal bergerak dalam bidang perhotelan berbintang dan juga industri elektronik paling maju di bagian Asia yang kini merambah ke internasional.

Jaejoong memegang bibir _plum_nya dengan pandangan kosong, sedangkan pikirannya melayang pada hari-hari yang lalu. Ia ingat, bahkan sangat ingat saat bibir hati itu menerkam serta memerangkap bibir _plum_nya pertama kali malam itu. Walau dengan paksaan, entah mengapa ia menyukainya, bahkan terkesan kecanduan, karena setelahnya ia merasa ingin lagi dan lagi. Bahkan malam panas mereka saat itu tak hanya menjadi satu ronde, malam panas itu berlanjut menjadi lebih dari lima ronde. Dan gilanya Jaejoong yang memintanya sesaat setelah namja cantik itu mengungkapkan perasaannya secara frontal pada Yunho.

_"Saranghae, nan jeongmal saranghaeyo, Yunho—ya…"_

Jaejoong tersenyum kecut, ia ingat jika waktu itu Yunho hanya tersenyum lembut dan meneruskan kegiatan panas mereka tanpa menjawab pengakuan cintanya yang orang bilang gila. Ya, gila karena mengungkapkan cintanya setelah diperkosa oleh namja yang ia cintai. Gila karena berani mencintai seorang namja, padahal mereka sama-sama namja, dan Jaejoong paham betul jika belum banyak yang menerima kenyataan hubungan sesama jenis. Dan Jaejoong makin tersenyum kecut saat memikirkannya lagi. Bagaimana perkembangan hubungan mereka?

Perlahan ia turun dari ranjang kecilnya, dan melangkah pelan ke konter kecil dapur apartemennya. Kakinya telah melangkah bebas setelah perban yang sempat melilit di sana di lepaskan Yunho sebelum namja itu pergi karena urusan mendadak Junsu di Negara lain. Jaejoong menghentikan gerakan tangan kirinya yang tengah menggaruk belakang lehernya yang gatal.

"Kemana kalung itu?" gumamnya pada diri sendiri, tangannya yang tadi bergerak santai, mulai panic meraba lehernya sendiri yang lalu mulai meraba ranjangnya, siapa tahu kalungnya terlepas saat tidur.

Jaejoong mendesah kecewa saat kalungnya tak ditemukan, bahkan setelah ia mencoba mengintip ke kolong ranjang, "Kenapa aku baru sadar ya?"

.

.

.

"Apa kau berhasil menemukannya?" Junsu memandang Yunho yang berdiri di depannya dengan pandangan menunggu.

Sedangkan Yunho yang dipandang menundukkan kepalanya kebawah.

Dan Junsu tahu apa maksud dari tundukkan kepala namja di depannya, "Apa begitu sulit sampai kau tak bisa menemukannya di rumah sekecil itu? Atau namja payah itu yang menyembunyikannya di tempat tak terlihat oleh mata musangmu itu hah?!" matanya menatap nyalang pada Yunho yang tak berani menatap mata tuannya secara langsung.

Yunho diam tak berani menatap mata Junsu yang pasti menatap tajam padanya seperti saat pertama kali ia melakukan kesalahan dengan barang kesayangan tuannya dahulu.

"Apa perlu ku ancam lalu ku hancurkan kehidupannya baru ia mau menyerahkannya secara sukarela?!" ucapan Junsu makin meninggi dengan tatapan menusuk pada Yunho yang masih menunduk.

Yunho sontak mendongak, menatap kedua mata Junsu yang menatapnya dengan pandangan kelewat menusuk, seolah akan membunuhnya saat itu juga. Kakinya melemas saat menyadari ucapan Junsu yang seolah akan menghancurkan Jaejoong, "Jangan hancurkan kehidupannya, Junsu—_ssi_, hidupnya sudah susah, jangan membuat kehidupannya semakin buruk setelah rasa kehilangannya akan keluarga," Yunho tak sadar saat ucapannya yang menentang ucapan Junsu saat ini.

Junsu langsung melotot, "Jadi sekarang kau malah mencintainya?! Namja aneh itu?!" ia bertanya sarkastik pada Yunho yang pertama kalinya menentang ucapannya.

Yunho mengerjap cepat, ia tak sadar jika dirinya berani mengungkapkan isi pikirannya pada tuannya, "Bukan itu maksudku, Junsu—_ssi_. Aku hanya tak tega melihatnya selalu menderita, apalagi jika kau tambah lagi penderitaan hidupnya."

Junsu makin tak percaya dengan ucapan berani Yunho padanya, "Kalau begitu kenapa kau tidak membantunya saja?! Alih-alih menceramahiku sekarang lebih baik kau pergi saja!?"

Yunho tergelak, ia terlalu lancang sampai membuat Junsu terlalu marah sekarang ini. Terntu ia tak akan meninggalkan Junsu begitu saja, apalagi jika ia masih punya ingatan tentang ucapan Haraboji Kim untuk menjaga tuannya, dengan kedua lutut di lantai marmer kediaman besar Kim ia bersujud, "Jangan begitu, Junsu—_ssi_. Aku tidak bermaksud seperti itu."

Junsu mendorong Yunho sampai terjengkang, niat awalnya hanya karena tidak ingin melihat Yunho bersujud, namun suara benda berlapis besi yang berbahan emas murni dilantai membuat perhatiannya tertuju pada benda kecil yang tak sengaja jatuh dari saku jas Yunho.

Yunho yang mendengar suara kelentingan jatuh langsung tersadar bahwa benda dari saku jas dalamnya terjatuh akibat dorongan Junsu barusan. Saat tangannya akan mengambilnya, tangan Junsu lebih cepat bergerak merebutnya.

"Ternyata kau sudah terlalu mencintainya, sampai menyembunyikan benda penting ini dariku," Junsu menyeringai saat melihat sebuah kunci berbentuk unik ditangannya.

Yunho tergagap, "Junsu—_ssi_, jebbal, jangan ambil hak Jaejoong—_ssi_. Bagaimana pun ia juga anak Tuan besar Kim, ayahmu. Jaejoong—_ssi_ itu saudara tirimu, Junsu—_ssi_…"

Junsu berdecih, "Kau bilang dia saudara tiriku?! Ibunya membuat Appaku berpaling dari Eomma! Appa sampai pergi dari rumah hanya demi yeoja yang tak jelas asal-usulnya itu! Dan dengan kehadiran namja aneh itu di dekatku sudah membuatku muak melihatnya! Karena kau sudah berani melawan, sikapmu yang tak patuh padaku perlu kau renungkan lagi! Pergilah ke hotel di Jeju, kuberi kau waktu satu bulan untuk merenung disana! Jangan kembali sebelum waktu yang kuberikan habis! Arraseo?!" dan Junsu berjalan menjauhi Yunho yang menatap kosong pada lantai marmer yang ia pijak.

Yunho merasa dadanya sesak. Seakan ada benda berat yang menimpanya, walau faktanya hatinyalah yang sakit. Pikiran dan hatinya tak pernah lepas dari wajah serta suara merdu Jaejoong. Ia jadi menyesal, kenapa ia tidak ungkapkan saja apa yang ia rasakan pada Jaejoong, apalagi setelah namja cantik itu mengungkapkan perasaannya malam panas mereka tiga hari yang lalu.

_"Saranghae, nan jeongmal saranghaeyo, Yunho—ya…"_

Sebenarnya ia takut jika Junsu akan menyakiti Jaejoong, walau sebenarnya dirinya sudah membuat Jaejoong tersakiti dengan kebohongannya. Sejak awal mereka, ia dan Junsu telah menyakiti Jaejoong secara perlahan. Melalui fisik dan batinnya.

_"Nado saranghae, Jaejoongie…"_

.

.

.

**TBC**

* * *

**A/N :** Kembali update, maaf kalau ceritanya semakin aneh. Banyak yang engga berminat baca ya? Mungkin ceritanya kurang dapat dinikmati, mian :(

Kemarin terakhir update itu aku pergi ke jogja tanpa bawa laptop, yang dibawa cuma tab saja ponsel aja, jadi maaf kalau bisa lanjut, ini aja pulang-pulang keingat FF ini, jadi langsung aku ketik lanjutannya.

.

**Review?**

.

**Thank you 15/8/2013 8:50:00 PM  
**

.

**Jason G.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Tittle : Geojimal – The Key  
**

**Chapter : 5 of ?  
**

**Disclaimer : Semua pemain milik diri mereka sendiri, Tuhan, dan orang tua mereka tentunya. Saya hanya meminjam nama, dan FF ini pastinya milikku. Mohon maaf jika ada kesamaan alur atau ide, tapi ini murni karangan saya, tidak ada campur tangan orang lain di dalamnya. Ide awal milik sepupu saya yang akhirnya diserahkan ke saya karena dia malas buat FF baru lagi.  
**

**Pair : Yunjae**

**Another Cast : Bad!Junsu, Changmin  
**

**Rated : T**

**Genre : Drama, Family, Hurt/Comfort, Mystery  
**

**Warning : Yaoi, OOC, Typo, Miss-Typo, dan MPREG  
**

**.**

**TIDAK DI EDIT LAGI! SORRY FOR TYPO!**

**.**

**Don't Like YAOI and MPREG?! Just get out by click the X button!**

**.**

_Your existence_

.

_Has gently changed me..._

.

_To find the key to your heart_

.

Yunho merasa dadanya sesak. Seakan ada benda berat yang menimpanya, walau faktanya hatinyalah yang sakit. Pikiran dan hatinya tak pernah lepas dari wajah serta suara merdu Jaejoong. Ia jadi menyesal, kenapa ia tidak ungkapkan saja apa yang ia rasakan pada Jaejoong, apalagi setelah namja cantik itu mengungkapkan perasaannya malam panas mereka tiga hari yang lalu.

_"Saranghae, nan jeongmal saranghaeyo, Yunho—ya…"_

Sebenarnya ia takut jika Junsu akan menyakiti Jaejoong, walau sebenarnya dirinya sudah membuat Jaejoong tersakiti dengan kebohongannya. Sejak awal mereka, ia dan Junsu telah menyakiti Jaejoong secara perlahan. Melalui fisik dan batinnya.

_"Nado saranghae, Jaejoongie…"_

.

.

.

Bunyi lonceng di pintu masuk tak begitu terdengar oleh penghuni di dalam ruangan yang lumayan ramai dengan candaan juga tawa. Jaejoong melangkah masuk ke dalam dan berjalan ke arah seorang namja tinggi dengan bibir seksi yang sedang memegang gelas kaca panjang dan sebuah kain di tangan lainnya. Jaejoong yang memakai masker mulut serta kacamata besar tanpa minus kini diam memandangi tulisan yang dipajang di atas dari balik konter.

Changmin, namja dengan _name-tag_ serta marga Shim itu menatap pelanggannya dengan senyum terpatri di bibirnya yang menggoda kaum yeoja, "_Welcome to Coffee Cojjee café_, mau pesan apa?" suara ramah menyambut telinga Jaejoong untuk pertama kali saat memasuki _café_ satu menit lalu.

Jaejoong masih memandangi daftar kopi yang akan ia konsumsi di malam dingin kali ini, "_Latté_," jawabnya singkat setelah menemukan sesuatu yang bagus untuk ia konsumsi di malam dingin ini.

Changmin semakin menunjukkan senyumnya lebar, "Seni gambar apa yang kau mau?" ia bertanya dengan semangat.

Jaejoong yang masih mengenakan masker itu tampak melamunkan sesuatu, sampai akhirnya ia menyebutkan, "_Bear_…" Jaejoong kembali diam melamunkan hal lain, pikirannya berkelana pada hari-hari lalu, pada seorang namja dengan bibir hati yang bisa membuatnya ketagihan dalam sekali ciuman saja. Namja itu berhasil menjeratnya walau tanpa ciuman sekalipun, karena pesona seorang Jung Yunho tak bisa ia kendalikan dari dalam hatinya.

Changmin yang mendengarnya tersenyum tanpa menjawab, tangannya dengan cekatan meraih cangkir kopi dan langsung mengisinya dengan _Latté_ yang terletak tepat di samping tataan cangkir kopi. Setelahnya tangannya dengan terampil menggambarkan bentuk yang pelanggannya minta pada busa tipis _Latté_ yang dipesan namja di depannya, "_Here's your order…_"

Suara Changmin berhasil membuyarkan lamunan Jaejoong pada namja yang entah sekarang sedang apa dan dimana, "Ah, ne khamsahamnida," ucapnya setelah mengambil cangkir yang disodorkan Changmin dengan tangan kiri. Ia memutuskan untuk duduk di sudut _café_ masih dengan masker dan kacamata bening di wajahnya.

Changmin melanjutkan kegiatan awalnya sebelum Jaejoong memasuki _café_ ramainya, menghilangkan sisa air di gelas panjang untuk minuman dengan es. Sesekali pandangannya mencuri pandang pada pelanggannya barusan, ia jadi sedikit penasaran pada namja tadi, penampilannya agak aneh memang, apalagi dengan sebelah tangan yang di _gips, _ditambah dengan penutup masker serta kacamata yang menunjukkan sepasang bola mata besar yang sebagian cahayanya redup.

Jaejoong terperangah pada gambar di atas _Latté_ yang baru ia pesan, "Beruang…" lirihnya pelan. Beberapa hari ini pikirannya sering tak fokus dan suka salah dalam melakukan beberapa hal entah itu penting atau tidak. Seolah ada yang mengubah haluan semua pikirannya pada Yunho seorang. Dan lagi, beruang mengingatkannya pada Yunho.

Seminggu tak bertemu membuat Jaejoong merasakan rindu yang amat sangat. Apalagi ia memiliki sedikit kekhawatiran pada namja itu, apa ia sudah makan atau belum. Karena setahunya Yunho memiliki masalah pada lambungnya, setidaknya begitulah yang ia tahu tentang Yunho. Ia memang tak tahu banyak tentang Yunho, karena namja bermata musang itu agak mentup diri, jadi yang Jaejoong tau hanya segelintir cerita dari mulut Yunho sendiri. Mengingat Yunho membuat raut wajahnya semakit terlihat muram.

Changmin menoleh lagi pada Jaejoong selesai melayani seorang yeoja yang menjadi pelanggannya tepat setelah Jaejoong duduk. Matanya menangkap pergerakan Jaejoong sedari tadi. Perlahan tangan yang ia yakini putih itu melepas sebuah topi _baseball_ biru yang menutupi rambut coklat _almond_ yang bersinar juga masker yang menutupi bibir _plum_ yang menurut Changmin menggoda milik Jaejoong. Ia terperangah menatap pahatan wajah sempurna Tuhan pada makhluk sama sepertinya. Satu kata untuk diungkapkan saat ia melihatnya, cantik.

Tangan namja yang memiliki tinggi di atas rata-rata itu bergerak pelan merambat ke arah dadanya, entah bagaimana di bagian sana terasa berdetak terlalu cepat hingga rasanya ingin rusak karena arus pendek layaknya listrik. Perlahan senyum terukir manis di bibirnya, lalu ia menggumamkan sesuatu.

_"Eomma, aku jatuh cinta…"_

.

.

.

Sementara disisi lain Yunho duduk dengan setumpuk tebal berkas-berkas yang pasti membuat siapapun yang melihatnya merasa lemas, tak terkecuali dirinya. Ia memandang kosong layar ponsel _touchscreen_ yang menampilkan sebuah gambar seorang namja cantik tertidur pulas dengan sedikit tonjolan dada yang terlihat. Kim Jaejoong, Yunho merindukannya. Ia merindukan segala hal dalam diri Jaejoong, suara, paras, sifat, sikap, bahkan keburukannya pun ia menyukainya. Singkatnya ia menyukai semua hal tentang Jaejoong, luar dan dalam.

DRRT

Getar ponsel ditangannya membuat kesadarannya yang sempat berkelana kembali pada raganya. Dengan tanpa semangat namja yang memiliki IQ tinggi itu membuka sebuah pesan teks yang ia pasti tahu siapa yang mengirim walau tanpa melihat nama pengirim yang tertera. Kim Junsu, tuan atau majikannya yang selalu menghubunginya siang dan malam hanya untuk sekedar berbasa-basi atau memarahinya.

**_'Apa pekerjaanmu sudah selesai? Segeralah tidur! Besok masih ada banyak berkas yang harus kau periksa karena aku malas.'_**

Padahal Yunho tahu sebenarnya Junsu berbuat begitu hanya untuk menghabiskan waktu senggangnya, karena bagaimana pun Junsu termasuk orang yang menutup diri, ah tidak, maksudnya berhati dingin. Jadi salahkan saja sikap dan sifat tuannya yang memang baginya menyebalkan karena memelihara sifat jelek dari sang ibu kandung.

Yunho membuang napas panjang, "Kalau bukan karena janjiku pada Haraboji Kim, inginnya kusumpal bibirmu supaya suara lumba-lumba itu tak lagi keluar," gerutunya kesal pada ponsel tak berdosa di tangannya.

Sudah satu minggu. Lagi, Yunho menghela napasnya melihat kalender digital di samping ranjang _king size_ yang ia duduki. Sudah satu minggu ia tak melihat Jaejoong atau mengetahui perkembangan namja yang telah berhasil mencuri hati seorang Jung Yunho dari awal pertemuan mereka. _Love at first sight_, begitulah menurut orang barat sana.

Yunho benar-benar menghormati Haraboji Kim, karena beliau lah ia bisa hidup layak sekarang. Berbanding terbalik dengannya saat itu, saat dimana ia kelimpungan mencari uang walau hanya untuk sesuap nasi selepas kematian keluarganya karena kecelakaan fatal. Ia hanya sebatang kara yang jatuh miskin karena kecelakaan yang menimpa keluarganya melibatkan rumah berisi semua asset keluarga yang mereka miliki. Beruntung saat Yunho berteduh di depan pertokoan tutup saat hujan waktu itu, takdir mempertemukannya dengan penolongnya, Haraboji Kim. Semua jasa serta kebaikannya semasa dulu membuatnya bersumpah. Sumpah lelaki, yang mana tak boleh dilanggar kecuali kau pengecut.

Ia akan menjaga dan merawat Junsu juga tak meninggalkan sisinya apapun yang terjadi, seperti keinginan Haraboji Kim.

.

.

.

**TBC**

* * *

**A/N :** Ok, ide awal cerita ini bukan milikku, tapi milik sepupuku yang tiba-tiba mendapatkan ide secara mendadak. Tapi bukan jiplak, dan sebenarnya dia sedikit terinspirasi dari komik Yaoi yang pernah dia baca, tapi cuma diambil awalnya juga kata-kata pembuta ber_italic_ di atas. Hanya itu. Jadi maaf buat yang nge-Bash, kamu salah kok buat alurnya :) Tapi makasih lho sebelumnya untuk yang ngekritik hehe~ ^^

Karena aku udah engga sabar, mungkin chapter depan muncul MPREG! hehe~

.

**Review? ^^ Khamsahamnida~  
**

.

**Thank you 16/8/2013 10:50:00 PM  
**

.

**Jason G. ^^  
**


	6. Chapter 6

**Tittle : Geojimal – The Key  
**

**Chapter : 6 of ?  
**

**Disclaimer : Semua pemain milik diri mereka sendiri, Tuhan, dan orang tua mereka tentunya. Saya hanya meminjam nama, dan FF ini pastinya milikku. Mohon maaf jika ada kesamaan alur atau ide, tapi ini murni karangan saya.  
**

**Pair : Yunjae**

**Another Cast : Bad!Junsu, Changmin, Yoochun  
**

**Rated : T**

**Genre : Drama, Family, Hurt/Comfort, Mystery (A little bit), Friendship  
**

**Warning : Yaoi, OOC, Typo, Miss-Typo, dan MPREG  
**

**.**

**TIDAK DI EDIT LAGI! SORRY FOR TYPO!**

**.**

**Don't Like YAOI and MPREG?! Just get out by click the X button!**

**.**

_Your existence_

.

_Has gently changed me..._

.

_To find the key to your heart_

.

Pagi itu hawa sejuk mulai terasa, awal musim dingin baru dimulai. Walau angin dingin bertiup, tak membuat burung-burung berhenti berkicau, tak juga membuat para tupai berlarian memindahkan stok makanan yang mereka kumpulkan untuk beberapa minggu kedepan ke sebuah pohon cemara. Mereka menyambut sukacita awal musim yang baru berganti tersebut, seolah semua harapan baru terbentang luas untuk mereka.

"Ugh… Huekk…"

Berbeda halnya dengan Jaejoong, namja cantik itu kini tengah berjongkok di depan toilet untuk mengeluarkan seluruh isi perutnya. Makan malamnya yang hanya nasi goreng kimchi pun tak terlewat, ia keluarkan semua isi perutnya hingga ia benar-benar merasa lemas.

"Hoekk… Huk… Hoekk…"

Bagai tak bertenaga, tangannya membersihkan sudut-sudut bibir plumnya yang sedikit kotor dengan handuk basah yang masih hangat. Lalu ia menegak air mineral yang baru ia ambil dari dispenser air panas miliknya. Lumayan untuk mengurangi rasa mual yang membuatnya lemas sedari pagi.

Setelah membersihkan diri beberapa menit, akhirnya ia memutuskan untuk pergi menemui sahabat lamanya yang bekerja sebagai dokter di klinik yang lumayan besar di dekat apartemennya. Leher jenjangnya yang tak tertutupi agak meremang saat merasakan tiupan angin dingin. Hati kecilnya mengatakan akan ada sesuatu yang bisa dikatakan buruk, namun bisa juga dikatakan baik untuknya nanti. Namun pikirannya memaksanya untuk tetap berjalan menyusuri jalanan itu seolah tak merasakan apapun. Sampai akhirnya kedua kakinya yang terbalut sepatu merah itu sampai di depan gedung bertuliskan papan "**Park's Clinic**".

.

.

.

"Chukkae Jae—_yah_, entah aku tak bisa berkata apapun lagi. Karena sebagai dokter ini pertama kalinya aku menemukan kasus sepertimu, walau diluar sana sudah ada yang pernah mengalaminya. Kau memiliki sel telur yang subur seperti para yeoja, dan jika dibuahi kau tau apa kan? Sekali lagi kuucapkan chukkae, kau sedang mengandung lima minggu."

Jaejoong membatu, ucapan seorang dokter tak mungkin main-main. Kecuali jika dokter tersebut salah mendiagnosis atau mungkin salah laporan kesehatan. Jaejoong memandang dokter bermarga Park yang telah dikenalnya lama itu dengan seksama, "A – apa itu benar, Chunnie—_yah_? Kau tidak sedang mem – bohongiku kan? Ini bukan hari ulang tahunku, juga bukan _April Mop_. Katakan padaku yang sebenarnya?" tangannya bergetar, ia takut jika apa yang namja berdahi lebar di depannya ini katakan bukanlah sebuah lelucon.

Yoochun, dokter itu mengernyitkan dahinya heran, bukankah seharusnya namja 'spesial' di depannya ini bahagia, "Jae, aku sudah bekerja sebagai dokter lebih dari lima tahun, dan aku belum pernah salah mendiagnosis pasienku. Seharusnya kau bersyukur Jae, karena tidak semua namja bisa mengandung sepertimu, perbandingannya seperti 1 : 10.000.000 orang di bumi. _Male pregnant_ bahkan hanya tiga kali ditemukan di Korea, salah satunya dirimu, Jae. Kau itu _special_…"

Jaejoong meremat jemarinya, keringat dingin mulai keluar di pelipisnya, jujur ia bingung menanggapi keadaannya.

"Jae gwaenchana?"

Jaejoong cepat-cepat menggeleng, "Nan gwaenchana, hanya… hanya saja aku bingung bagaimana mengekspresikannya…"

Yoochun tersenyum getir untuk menghargai apa yang Jaejoong, teman kecilnya itu rasakan, "Katakan siapa _dia_ Jae? Apa dia hanya orang brengsek yang telah memanfaatkanmu? Atau dia memaksamu _melakukannya_? Katakan Jae, aku disini bukan sebagai doktermu, tapi sebagai sahabatmu," ujarnya sembari mengelus punggung tangan Jaejoong yang terasa dingin di tangannya.

Jaejoong menunduk sedikit, menutupi kedua matanya dengan poni rambutnya yang sudah agak panjang, "Aku mencintainya," cicitnya namun dapat didengar oleh Yoochun.

Yoochun mengerutkan keningnya yang lebar, "Lalu? Apa dia tidak mencintaimu, dan kalian hanya, yah, _one night stand_ begitu?" tanyanya perlahan, ia hanya tak ingin bertanya macam-macam karena ia tidak ingin Jaejoong jadi tertekan.

Jaejoong terdiam sebentar lalu menggeleng saat dirasa pernyataan Yoochun salah, "Awalnya seperti pemerkosaan, namun dia orang yang kucintai…" lirihnya.

Yoochun mendesah sedih mendengarnya, "Baiklah, yang paling penting sekarang, kau harus jaga kandunganmu seperti kau menjaga nyawamu, arraseo? Kka, pasien yang lain mengantri untuk diperiksa oleh dokter tampan ini," ia mengantar Jaejoong hingga pintu ruangannya.

Jaejoong berhenti sebelum benar-benar pergi dari hadapan Yoochun, "Gomawoyo, Chunnie—_yah_…" ia membungkuk sebentar sebelum berjalan pelan keluar klinik yang tak begitu jauh dari apartemennya.

.

.

.

"Hey, sayang. Sudah lama menunggu kekasih tampanmu ini?"

Seorang namja lain mengerucutkan bibirnya, ia memalingkan wajahnya seraya mengumpat pada kekasihnya, "Yoochunie pabbo! Kakiku kram kalau terus menunggumu disini, dan kau malah asik mengobrol dengan yeoja seksi berpakaian suster itu kan? Ck," ia berdecak kecil.

Yoochun menggeleng melihat tingkah namja yang telah menjadi kekasihnya selama lima bulan itu, "Mianhae, tadi kami membahas masalah baru di klinik. Mengenai sahabat lamaku yang memiliki keistimewaan yang jarang dimiliki namja lainnya," jelasnya.

Kekasih Yoochun itu mencerna baik-baik penjelasan kekasihnya, sampai ia memasang wajah muram lagi, "Jangan katakan kalau kau tertarik pada sahabatmu itu?! Kalau sampai hal itu terjadi, maka aku akan – "

"Aniyooo, maksudku dia mengalami kasus baru untuk klinikku. Kau tahu, dia seorang _male pregnant_," bisiknya pada kalimat akhir, seolah tak ingin orang lain di sekitar mereka mendengarnya.

Kekasih Yoochun itu mengerutkan dahinya, "_Male pregnant?_" tanyanya ulang.

Yoochun mengangguk antusias, "Ne, Kim Jaejoong sahabat lamaku yang seorang namja sekarang sedang hamil!"

Kekasih Yoochun tersebut membelalakkan matanya, "Mwo?! Kim Jaejoong?!"

Yoochun mengangguk antusias _lagi_.

Ekspresi kekagetan di wajah kekasih Yoochun tadi kini berubah menjadi seringaian.

_'Kena kau sekarang Kim Jae – joong! Kau takkan pernah bisa hidup tenang, kau harus ingat itu! Selagi Kim Junsu masih hidup!'_

.

.

.

Jaejoong menundukkan kepalanya, matanya memanas. Sedetik kemudian air mulai turun dari kedua mata yang biasanya memancarkan sinar cerah kebahagiaan. Ia meremat dadanya yang sesak, seperti ada sebuah paku tajam yang berhasil menusuk jantung maupun ulu hatinya. Beberapa kali meremat dada dirasa tak cukup, ia mulai terduduk lemas di atas lantai yang dingin. Tangisnya terdengar menyayat dengan isakan keras bagai orang gila. Tangannya perlahan naik menyentuh kulit wajahnya, menghapus kasar air mata yang tak henti mengalir dari kedua matanya. Katakanlah ia cengeng atau apapun itu, karena nyatanya ia merasakan apa yang namanya sakit hati karena merasa dipermainkan, dan ia tak dapat bertahan atau berusaha tak merasakan apapun.

Namja di depannya hanya diam termangu melihat keadaan menyedihkan Jaejoong. Walau tak tega, namun dalam hati ia menyeringai melihat betapa nampak menderitanya namja di depannya kini. Ia melipat kedua tangan di depan dada, bertingkah angkuh seolah dia adalah bosnya. Ia senang bisa membuat Jaejoong merasa tersiksa, dan baginya ini belum apa-apa.

Jaejoong menatap namja di depannya dengan pandangan sayu, matanya masih sembab walau sudah tidak terisak. Tangisannya mereda dan ia berusaha kembali terlihat tegar.

Namja lain yang ada di depan Jaejoong menatap sedih Jaejoong, dalam hatinya ia berteriak kesal pada tuannya yang bersikap dan berkata semaunya atas dasar balas dendam sepihak, bahkan namja yang ia kasihi tak tahu apapun. Tangannya diam-diam meremat menahan kesal. Sungguh ia tak tega dan ingin sekali menghajar orang yang berhasil membuat namja yang ia kasihi menangis meraung-raung tadi. Namun apa daya, ia tak punya keberanian untuk membantah tuannya.

Jaejoong memandang lekat pada namja di belakang Junsu yang tengah mengepalkan tangannya, "A – apa semua itu benar, Yun? Junsu hanya bercanda kan? Katakan kalau semua yang ia katakan hanya bualan semata! Jebbal, jangan permainkan aku seperti ini…" kembali air mata menetes perlahan dari matanya yang kini memerah, padahal tadi ia sudah meyakini dirinya untuk berhenti menangis. Namun ia tak bisa menahannya lagi ketika matanya bertemu pandang dengan mata musang yang ia sukai.

Yunho diam membisu, dan Jaejoong mengartikannya sebagai sebuah kata _iya_. Yunho merutuki dirinya yang tak bisa berbuat banyak, ia lebih merutuk mulut berbisa Junsu yang telah membongkar semua rencana jahat tuannya itu dulu, apalagi dengan penekanan bahwa ia juga ikut andil dalam mencuri kunci yang dulu menjadi bandul di kalung Jaejoong.

"Hahaha, kau tak percaya ceritaku? Kau terlalu bodoh, Jaejoong—_ssi_. Kau bodoh bila beranggapan aku akan berbaik hati padamu, apalagi sampai mencintai orang yang telah membohongimu. Entah aku ingin memanggilmu apa, bodoh atau polos? Haha," Junsu tertawa mendengar ejekan yang ia lontarkan sendiri untuk Jaejoong.

Jaejoong terdiam tanpa kata. Lidahnya seolah kelu untuk mengeluarkan kata-kata, bibirnya solah rapat tak bisa terbuka, dan hatinya sudah pasti terluka mendengar cercaan yang Junsu ucapkan sedari tadi. Tangannya perlahan menyodorkan sebuah kertas pemeriksaan kesehatannya pada Yunho. Dan anehnya Junsu tak menghalangi dirinya, "Ku – kumohon bacalah, Yun…" lirihnya seperti memohon.

Yunho menerima kertas dengan nama klinik Park di depan amplop tersebut dengan perasaan gusar. Tangannya secepat kilat membukanya lalu membacanya saat Junsu tak mengucapkan sepatah kata pun untuk mencegahnya.

.

**_Kim Jaejoong_**

**_+ (Positif) Male Pregnant_**

_._

_Dengan surat kesehatan ini, aku selaku dokter umum di klinik Park, mendiagnosis saudara Kim Jaejoong seorang Male Pregnant, dan kini positif mengandung sebuah janin yang sehat._

_Usia kandungannya terhitung telah empat minggu, lima hari._

_._

_Tertanda,_

**_Dr. Park Yoochun_**

.

Yunho melotot tak percaya saat membaca kata perkata yang tertera dalam surat tersebut. Tangannya gemetar saking terkejutnya, bahkan ia menjambak rambutnya sendiri untuk menyadarkannya bahwa ini bukanlah mimpi.

Jaejoong menatap gusar ekspresi dan tingkah Yunho yang menurutnya seperti orang frustasi. Ia tak yakin dengan apa yang akan Yunho jawab setelah membaca surat dokter yang diberikan Yoochun padanya pagi kemarin. Sebagian dirinya berkata bahwa Yunho akan bertanggung jawab dengan menikahinya, namun sebagian kecil dari dirinya juga berkata bahwa Yunho tak serius mencintainya dan 'malam panas' lalu hanyalah sebuah rencana yang sengaja digunakannya.

Disisi lain Junsu yang telah melihat tingkah pelayannya itu semakin tersenyum menyeringai. Semuanya akan semakin rumit nanti, ia yakin itu. Dan ia akan memastikannya kalau hal itu akan benar-benar terjadi. Kalau hal itu tidak terjadi, ia akan membuatnya jadi kenyataan. Junsu semakin menunjukkan seringaiannya.

.

.

.

**TBC**

* * *

**A/N :** JEONGMAL MIANHAE! SEBULAN TEPAT! Aku kena Writer Block dan itu menyiksa batin, hiks. Mian baru bisa update, ini benar-benar engga aku lihat lagi, jadi kalau ada pembedahan kata yang kurang tepat atau kebalik-balik, mian. Ah dan juga untuk pembaca setiaku, yang selalu kasih kritik dan tuduhan itu, maaf kalau menurut kamu aku kurang berbakat dan malah salah mengira aku sebagai orang lain. Aku ya aku, ini benar-benar buatanku, mungkin hanya idenya yang terlalu pasaran.

Oh, dan yang mau mengenal aku lebih jauh, haha bahasanya, bisa ke Twitter, Facebook, Line, WeChat, WhatsApp, atau mungkin bisa PM ke akun FFn ini :)

**Twitter :** JasGriffo25

**Line & WeChat :** GC_Kingdom

.

**Review? Khamsahamnida ;)  
**

.

**Gomawoyo - 16/9/2013 8:40:00 PM  
**

.

**Jason :)  
**


	7. Chapter 7

**Tittle : Geojimal – The Key  
**

**Chapter : 7 of ?  
**

**Disclaimer : Semua pemain milik diri mereka sendiri, Tuhan, dan orang tua mereka tentunya. Saya hanya meminjam nama, dan FF ini pastinya milikku. Mohon maaf jika ada kesamaan alur atau ide.  
**

**Pair : Yunjae**

**Another Cast : Bad!Junsu, Changmin, Yoochun  
**

**Rated : T**

**Genre : Drama, Family, Hurt/Comfort, Mystery (A little bit), Friendship  
**

**Warning : Yaoi, OOC, Typo, Miss-Typo, dan MPREG  
**

**.**

**TIDAK DI EDIT LAGI! SORRY FOR TYPO!**

**.**

**Don't Like YAOI and MPREG?! Just get out by click the X button!**

**.**

_Your existence_

.

_Has gently changed me..._

.

_To find the key to your heart_

.

_Pagi itu Junsu duduk menunggunya datang setelah rapi berpakaian. Ia yang mengerti jika Junsu ingin bicara hal penting padanya, memutuskan untuk duduk di sofa seberang tuannya seperti biasa. Junsu dengan pakaian resminya memandang lurus dengan tatapan serius yang jarang ia perlihatkan padanya selain wajah datar dan menyebalkan yang dimiliki tuannya itu. Untuk mengurangi rasa canggung karena Junsu tak juga mengajaknya bicara, Yunho berdeham kecil._

_"Apa ada hal penting yang hendak kau sampaikan padaku, Junsu—ssi?"_

_Junsu yang tadi memandang lurus dan bukan ke arah Yunho, segera mengalihkan perhatiannya pada namja bermata musang yang kini duduk di depannya, "Yunho, apa kau bisa berjanji satu hal padaku?" walau pandangannya tegas, namun suaranya sedikit bergetar._

_Yunho terkesiap melihat setitik luka dimata Junsu, ia lantas menjawab dengan tegas, "Tentu, Junsu—ssi."_

_Junsu lalu menghembuskan napas panjang, seolah membuang beberapa beban berat yang mengganjal dihatinya, "Apapun yang terjadi, tetaplah berada disisiku."_

_Yunho mengernyit heran, namun ia menunggu kelanjutan ucapan Junsu dari pada memotong kalimat tuannya._

_"Kau tahukan, aku tak punya siapapun di dunia ini, selama ini hanya kau yang menemaniku. Berjanjilah padaku untuk tetap tinggal di kediaman ini, sampai nanti aku menikah, kau masih harus berada di sisiku." Junsu menjelaskan duduk perkara yang membuat namja itu memasang wajah sedih._

_Yunho mencerna baik-baik kalimat Junsu, __**ada apa dia berkata seperti itu?**__ Dan ia memiliki firasat buruk tentang pembicaraan mereka saat ini._

_"Kumohon berjanjilah," Junsu menatap khawatir pada Yunho, dan Yunho bisa melihat gurat gelisah di wajah Junsu._

_Dengan satu tarikan panjang, Yunho lalu menjawab, "Dulu aku pernah berjanji pada mendiang Harabojie Kim untuk menjagamu, Junsu—ssi. Dan aku berjanji padamu untuk terus berada disisimu, apapun yang terjadi." Yunho berkata dengan yakin, ia tidak memikirkan kejadian yang akan datang._

_Dan Yunho tak menyadari jika wajah tuannya yang tadinya memasang wajah sedih, kini berubah menjadi seringaian, "Aku pegang janjimu, Yunho…"_

.

.

.

Yunho tak percaya pada tinta-tinta di kertas putih yang mengeluarkan sedikit bau obat-obatan di tangannya. Ia bahkan sampai melotot karena tak percaya pada apa yang tertulis disana, walau jelas-jelas itu surat asli, ditambah dengan tanda tangan dokternya langsung, bukan hanya cap kliniknya. Karena terlalu terkejut, tangannya yang memegang kertas itu bergetar kecil. Bibirnya kelu tak bisa mengeluarkan walau bahkan satu kata.

Sedangkan di depannya, Yunho bisa lihat wajah cantik yang ia kagumi menatapnya dengan raut wajah gusar, seolah menunggu jawaban yang akan keluar dari bibirnya.

Yunho jadi teringat tentang percakapannya dengan Junsu tadi pagi. Kini perasaannya seolah dilemma, disatu sisi dia sudah berjanji pada Junsu untuk selalu berada disisinya, namun disisi lain ia mencintai Jaejoong.

"Yunho, apa yang tertulis disana?" Junsu berlagak tidak tahu dan mengambil paksa kertas digenggaman Yunho, lalu membacanya cepat tak sampai satu menit, "Mwo? Hamil? Apa kau bercanda, kau ini namja." Junsu berbicara sarkastik pada Jaejoong yang masih terduduk di lantai.

Jaejoong memandang Junsu dengan sedih, Junsu saja tak percaya, apalagi Yunho, "A – ku seorang _Male Pregnant_, dan, dan waktu itu, kami, a – aku dan Yunho pernah melaku — "

"Hentikanlah, aku tak ingin mendengar perkataan vulgar dari bibirmu. Lebih baik sekarang kau pulang dan kembali jika ada hal penting yang ingin kau sampaikan, bukan hal mengada-ada seperti ini," Junsu bicara dengan dingin, seolah ia tak percaya dan tak peduli pada Jaejoong sedikit pun.

Jaejoong memandang sendu wajah angkuh yang diperlihatkan saudara tirinya tersebut, "Junsu—_ya_… Je – jebbal, percaya padaku… aku – aku tidak berbohong…" lirihnya.

Junsu berdecih, ia memandang remeh pada Jaejoong, "Sudahlah, simpan air mata palsumu itu, dan keluar dari rumahku sekarang juga. Apa perlu ku panggil penjaga di luar, Jaejoong—_ssi_?" balasnya sarkastik.

Jaejoong diam membisu, bibirnya kelu untuk membalas kata-kata tajam yang Junsu lontarkan untuknya. Ia hanya mampu memandang sedih perutnya yang masih rata. Apa Yunho juga tak percaya padanya? Atau Yunho tak mau mengakui keberadaan anak _mereka_?

Junsu berkacak pinggang lalu berdecak, "Cepatlah pergi sebelum penjaga menyeretmu paksa keluar dari _mansion_ ini, Jaejoong—_ssi_. Atau kau berharap lebih jika menangis di depan kami? Ck, lupakan, pulanglah sekarang," ia menyeringai setelah mengatakannya.

Yunho masih berdiri memegang selembar kertas di tangannya. Ia bisa melihat bagaimana Junsu, tuannya memperlakukan Jaejoong dengan dingin dan kejam. Ia juga bisa melihat air mata dipipi putih Jaejoong yang saat ini pun masih mengalir. Mata musangnya mendapati pandangan luka dan memohon sebuah kepercayaan dimata _doe_ itu saat dirinya bertemu pandang dengan mata besar Jaejoong.

Ia melirik kertas di tangannya lalu melirik Jaejoong, beberapa kali sampai matanya melihat tangan Jaejoong yang meremas ujung jaket coklat yang dipakai namja itu, dan wajahnya memperlihatkan ekspresi yang awalnya hanya kernyitan kian menjadi kesakitan. Ingin menolong, tapi kaki dan tangannya seolah kaku untuk bergerak walau sekedar membuat namja rapuh itu berdiri tegap. Dan Yunho menyesal tidak mengikuti pikirannya untuk mendekap tubuh ringkih itu, karena tubuh ringkih itu perlahan memejamkan matanya dan sang empunya jatuh tak sadarkan diri.

.

.

.

"Hyung, sebaiknya kau hentikan minum kopi mulai sekarang. Kafein dari kopi tidak baik untuk janin, Hyung," Changmin selalu berceloteh tentang hal yang sama saat menyambangi meja Jaejoong di pojok café menghadap jalan seperti biasanya.

Jaejoong mendengus saat tahu sudah tidak bisa lagi mengabaikan ucapan Changmin, saat namja jangkung itu duduk di sebelahnya setelah mengantar pesanan orang ia pun menjawab, "Apa kau tidak jijik padaku? Apa kau tidak malu punya teman sepertiku? Apa kau tidak menganggapku aneh? Kenapa kau masih mau mengenalku?" tanyanya panjang lebar dengan mata yang basah seakan-akan air dapat tumpah dari sana kapan saja.

Changmin tersenyum lembut membalas semua pertanyaan Jaejoong, "Hyung itu special, aku tak pernah menganggapmu sebagai teman, ania? Aku pernah bilang kan, kalau aku mencintaimu, Hyung. Kau selalu sempurna di mataku, yang aneh hanya satu, kau namja tapi memiliki wajah yang cantik," balasnya.

"Yah! Aku tampan! Catat itu baik-baik di kepalamu supaya kau ingat jika sedang bercermin!" sungut Jaejoong disertai bibir _plum_ nya yang di_pout_kan.

Changmin tersenyum mendengar teriakan dari Jaejoong, ia merasa namja yang ia cintai itu telah kembali memiliki emosi, tidak seperti beberapa minggu yang lalu setelah dirinya menemukan Jaejoong tergeletak pingsan di depan pintu apartemen milik namja cantik itu. Dan dari kejadian itulah yang membuatnya tahu kehamilan Jaejoong, meski awalnya ia _shock_, namun ia mencintai Jaejoong bukan hanya kekurangannya ataupun tubuhnya. Melainnya seluruh hatinya.

"Aku mencintaimu bukan dari raga maupun kekuranganmu, Jaejoong_ie_. Tapi aku mencintai semua yang ada padamu, termasuk jiwa dan hatimu. Ku harap kau mengingatnya baik-baik, dan lupakanlah namja yang berani menolak kehadiran kalian, _arrachi_?!" jelas Changmin dengan mengelus punggung tangan Jaejoong yang hangat.

Jaejoong terpaku mendengar kata-kata serius yang Changmin ungkapkan. Tidak, ia tahu ini bukan hanya serius, namun juga mengandung arti romantis. Ia tersenyum, walau hatinya perih. Jika saja ia lebih dulu bertemu dengan Changmin, ia pasti bahagia sekarang. Changmin pasti mau bertanggung jawab jika ia mengendung anak namja jangkung itu dan bukan Yunho, namja yang telah menolak kehadiran buah perbuatan mereka ini, pikirnya seraya mengelus perutnya yang agak membuncit dengan usia kandungan 3 bulan.

_"Mianhae, aku sudah berjanji takkan meninggalkan sisi Junsu—ssi. Janjiku pada Harabojie Kim untuk menjaga serta melindungi cucunya juga harus kulakukan."_

_"Lebih baik kau gugurkan saja anak__**mu**__, paling tidak jangan temui aku lagi jika masalahnya tentang bayi __**itu**__."_

_"Aku juga tak ingin membuat Junsu—ssi terus memojokkanmu seperti tadi. Aku tahu kau tidak berbohong, tapi ku mohon, jangan temui aku lagi."_

Jika Yunho memang berkata begitu, ia hanya bisa menerimanya dengan lapang dada. Walau nanti ia akan menjadi orang tua tunggal untuk anak_nya_, ia hanya berharap anak yang ia kandung terlahir sehat tak kekurangan apapun. Setiap orang tua khususnya ibu pasti tak ingin anak mereka terluka walau sekecil apapun, sama halnya dengan Jaejoong. Ia hanya berharap keselamatan dan kebahagiaan calon anak_nya_ kelak. Anaknya, hanya miliknya.

.

.

.

**TBC**

* * *

**A/N :** WAAAAA Chapter sedih, tapi agak kecepetan dan engga jelas ya alurnya. Maaf, udah lama update, eh pas update pendek dan makin membingungkan. Tapi disini aku akuin, Yunho 'agak' ngeselin, ya kan? Hehe~ Dan entah mengapa email engga ada alert sama sekali sejak seminggu ini, huaaaaaaaa ;') haha.

.

**Review? Khamsahamnida ;)  
**

.

**Gomawoyo — 27/9/2013 9:30:00 PM  
**

.

**JJ  
**


End file.
